


OCEAN AFFAIR - PART 2 - EPILOGUE

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love and Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldnt leave them on that ship with their future so uncertain; so I wrote their happy ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OCEAN AFFAIR - PART 2 - EPILOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own The Blacklist or its characters.
> 
> This story is dedicated to all who take precious time out of their RL to read my stories....I love you all so much!
> 
> Thanks to my beta/friend cress26, for inspiring, encouraging and handing me brilliant ideas that I humbly put into words.

_.............What they had was all that mattered; it was worth, everything........_

 

 

EPILOGUE

Three months later

 

Elizabeth Reddington couldn’t stop staring at her new diamond wedding band.

Worn together with her engagement ring, she smiled so hard, her mouth actually hurt.  She was married. To him. Finally. He’d kept his promise. The Cabal was so fractured and damaged, that the members had practically destroyed each other from in-fighting.

All thanks to the strategies of her new husband. He’d kept his promise and brought down one of the most dangerous criminal factions in the world. Thanks to Marvin Gerard, Leonard Caul, together with Red’s army, especially Kate Kaplan, Baz and sweet Dembe, they were on a cruise ship, bound for a European honeymoon.

They’d been married two whole days.  She was a wife. She had a husband.

She sighed. _Her husband_. She loved the sound of those two words.

The most important words in her life.

Her rings caught the light from the terrace in their luxurious honeymoon suite and Liz now knew that real happiness existed.

She’d never seen a man smile so much as he had, when they married in the quaint little chapel in the mountains of northern New York.

Now, they were on a magnificent cruise ship, that would take them half way across the world. Raymond had promised her Paris, Rome, Spain then, Greece, to start.

They had nothing but time. They were free. Free to go and do and be anything they wanted.

Right now what she wanted, was her husband, back in their bed, kissing her, tasting her, and telling her with that deep voice of his that he adored her more than life.

For a single second, Liz grew frightened. How could something be so perfect? Could something happen to spoil their new found joy?  Would someone else come after them now that they were free?

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

And there he was.

Raymond Reddington, the former concierge of crime, formerly number four on FBI’s most wanted list. He loved her; he married her; he'd kept his promise to keep her safe.

Wearing only black silk pajama bottoms, he joined her in bed, carrying two glasses of champagne.

“I’m thinking about so many things.”

He handed her a glass, then entwined his arm around hers. They took a sip, eyes locked to each another.

The love Liz saw reflected in his own made her heart swell with so much love for this man, she thought she’d burst.

They sipped until their glasses were empty and Ray placed them on a nearby nightstand.

Taking her in his arms, she snuggled against him. He smelled of spice and sandalwood, and alpha male.

“Give me one word,” he teased, drawing his fingers through her hair, lifting her strands and nuzzling her neck. “Then, no more talking tonight.”

She gave a soft giggle as she felt his hand lowerin the thin straps on her delicate black lace night gown.

“Bliss,” she whispered, and turned to meet his lips.

He nodded, playing his tongue over his lips, then moving her under him.

“A good word.” He murmured, sliding the fabric down past her breasts, kissing every inch along the way, dedicating each touch to her flesh.

His lips performed magic as he devoted equal time to each breast. He licked and suckled, nipped and teasingly bit each tight bud, awakening the spark within her, until a small flame began to take on life.

“Oh Ray.”

No one had ever loved her like this man. No one had ever loved him as much as she did.

She’d decided to call him Ray after they’d procured their freedom. ‘Red’ was in the past now; here was their new beginning.

He looked up from her breasts and gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine. “Stop talking.”

“Fine, then kiss me.”

He was only too happy to oblige. She was impatient to feel his mouth on hers, tasting and sucking gently on her lower lip. He slid his tongue along her lower lip, then circled her tongue with his own, while his hands made their way down her hip to the secret place between her thighs, opening her legs and finding her heat.

His hands were magic; those beautiful fingers teasing and touching in just the right places to make her writhe for more.

He kissed his way down her body, finding her center, then hooking her spread open legs over his shoulders.

Liz grabbed the sheets on either side of her as he replaced his fingers with his very masterful tongue.  He dove and buried, licked and pierced her until she was drenched in her own juices.

Her body arched and cried out as his tongue slid in and out; her clit swelled and throbbed, while need knifed through her. Her womb tightened, then contracted as she came eagerly and wantonly, crying out for him, telling him how much she loved him.

 

 

*********************************** 

Ray was relentless as he drank in her heat, spreading her further with his fingers, until she shook with the fierceness of her orgasm.

She climaxed again and again, for him, for them.  His only quest in life was to bring her nothing but pleasure. After all she’d been through the past months, he craved only to bring her happiness and joy.

He was so hard he ached with the sensation; so ready and hungry for her, that he nearly lost his mind with desire.

All he wanted to do was love her, every day for the rest of his life, the rest of their lives.

But for now, keeping her in this bed for the next few weeks would suffice.

He could hold out no longer. Moving up her body, he rested between those beautiful long legs of hers and met her eyes, so dark blue with desire and heat, he was nearly brought to tears from the force of her love for him.

He placed his palms on either side of her head, while she gripped his shoulders.

“Love me,” she rasped, wrapping those gorgeous limbs around his ass and pushing him into her waiting wet heat.

“I do love you, Lizzie, always.”

“Then show me; put out the fire, Ray.”

He kissed her then; a deep joining of their lips that sealed his vow to her. When he buried himself deep within her, her inner walls squeezed and milked him to the point where was lost within her. As he began to thrust inside her, her body rose up to meet him, thrust for thrust, until he moved his palms under her ass to lift her further into his raging erection.

Frantically they kissed, tongues dancing, her hands caressing and stroking his cheeks, while they loved, in unison, their bodies in perfect synch as their mating became a primal ritual.

“More,” she whispered, kissing him, moving her lips to his ear, biting his lobe until his thrusts deepened, hotter and harder. The more she nipped his ear, the harder he grew inside her.

He gave her more, he gave her everything he had.

This woman he loved, this woman he vowed to protect for all his life.

This woman, his wife.

“Go over with me, Lizzie,” he begged, pushing her closer to his heat. “I’m with you; I’m always with you.”

And as always, she went over the edge, strong and fierce, while he followed close behind with his explosive release.

“I love you,” she cried out, burying her face in his chest, and kissing the place above his breast when she felt the pounding of his heart, as the fine hair tickled her chin.

“Lizzie.” Her name was all he was able to whisper, as they lay in each other’s arms, replete and sated.

She put her finger under his chin, turning him toward her. “If we do this every day until we dock in Europe, we’ll be dead before we get there.”

Tenderly, he pushed errant strands of her dark hair behind her ear. “Sweetheart, we’ve faced death so many times in the past several months, you can’t tell me that you’re afraid to die now.”

She gave him a smile that melted his heart and reminded him how deeply in love he was.

“As long as we’re together, I’m afraid of nothing, love.”

“Mrs. Elizabeth Reddington,” he murmured, feeling her shiver as he whispered her new name in her ear.

She nodded slightly. “We’re free, Ray. No more running or hiding; we don’t have to wear disguises or change our names. I don’t have to dye my hair or hot wire cars.”

He smiled, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. “I vowed to protect you from the beginning and that will never change.”

“We can enjoy our lives now, wherever we end up, wherever we decide.”

His hand began to lightly touch, move down her throat to her breasts, still swollen from their lovemaking. “By the way, have you chosen a place where you want to put down roots?”

“Do we have to decide right now?” Now she caressed his chest, her fingers playing with the fine hair, then palming his nipples, making him stir. “After all, we’ve only been married a few days. Our honeymoon has just begun, so can we just play it by ear, after we’ve, say, traveled the world.”

She slid her hand down his belly, playing with him, loving his warmth, the way he allowed her to do anything she wished.  “You promised to take me to Paris, then Rome, and don’t forget London. Maybe we can live in all those places, what do you think?”

For an answer, he moved her on top of him, enjoying her body as she opened for him, then lowering herself onto his erection. She loved that he was still hard and ready for her. “I will love you forever, Elizabeth Reddington. I’ll take you to the ends of the earth, if you wish. Anything you want, for as long as you want me.”

She began to rock her body, savoring his response to her as he gripped her hips and lifted her up and down. “I want you for all my life, my husband. Forever.”

As they loved and played, kissed and shared whispers, Raymond Reddington held his wife in his arms and silently thanked whatever supreme power had led him to this life he’d wished for, but never thought he’d deserved.

He looked deep in her beautiful blue eyes, and knew that she loved him, as he loved her.

He’d found his way home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
